1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a facsimile apparatus for reading and transmitting both-side information, a control method of such a facsimile apparatus, and a computer-readable memory medium in which a control program for the facsimile apparatus has been stored.
2. Related Background Art
The facsimile apparatus specified in the ITU-T recommendation T4, T30, or the like fundamentally has a construction such that information of a one-side original is transmitted. That is, the original on the transmitter side relates to the one-side information and the received image data is recorded onto one side of a recording paper on the receiver side.
In recent years, the consciousness regarding the realization of the saving of resources has been being increased. In printers, copying apparatuses, and the like, the number of apparatuses having what is called a both-side recording system for recording image data onto both front and reverse sides of one sheet of paper is increasing. In association with it, in recent years, even in a facsimile apparatus, a hardware construction and a communicating procedure for reading and transmitting both-side original have been proposed.
As a transmitting system of both-side image data, there has been known a both-side alternation transmission in which an image on the front side of an original and an image on the reverse side are alternately transmitted with respect to each page, a both-side continuation transmission in which the whole image on the front side of an original is transmitted and, subsequently, all of the image on the reverse side is transmitted, or the like.
In the ITU-T recommendation T30 or its tentative plan, a communicating procedure regarding the both-side transmission has been proposed. According to the system proposed in the recommendation, the image data itself of one side of the front or reverse side of the original is transmitted as a facsimile message that is almost similar to the image of one page which is obtained in case of the conventional one-side transmission and information such as page number and side is added to a post message signal, and they are transmitted.
Functions of the transmitter and receiver regarding the both-side transmission are notified by a DCS signal or a DIS signal. Functions regarding the both-side recording of the receiver are notified by a DIS signal.
In the conventional facsimile apparatus for performing the both-side transmission, either a mode for performing the both-side transmission or a mode for performing the one-side transmission has been determined by a specific communication mode designating operation of the user. For example, since it is not practical to permanently set the communication mode to a both-side transmission mode, it is a general way to set a default mode to a one-side transmission mode and set the both-side transmission mode every communication by a specific operation as necessary.
However, it is very troublesome to execute the operation for performing the setting operation to set whether an original is a both-side original or not or the operation for specifically setting the both-side transmission mode every communication.
If the one-side or both-side mode is erroneously set, there is a problem such that a transmission different from the transmission which the user inherently wants to perform is executed. In other words, there occurs a problem such that in spite of a fact that the original is the both-side original, if the user forgets to designate the both-side transmission mode, the one-side transmission is executed, so that information on the reverse side to be inherently transmitted cannot be transferred to the reception side. On the contrary, a problem such that if information of a one-side original is transmitted in the both-side transmission mode, information of a white paper on the reverse side is wastefully transmitted.